


New Routines

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: After discharge...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	New Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



It was always the same. Arrive at the base, report in, get her billet and draw any extra gear.

Simple, clear routine, and that was what Margaret excelled with.

This?

This wasn't routine. There would be no ritual greetings with a senior officer. She stepped out of the taxi in front of a modest hotel, and went to ask for a room rather than having one assigned. She didn't quite know how to be a civilian without the comfort of order all around her.

Still, she was Margaret Houlihan, and she would excel.

She'd just have to create new routines.


End file.
